Pride and Prejudice
by Frenchtosser
Summary: Jerry and Elaine make a bet


Seinfeld,

* * *

Elaine Enters Jerry's apartment jerry and Kramer are in the kitchen. 

**Elaine:** Hey

**Both:** Hey

**Elaine** (setting her bag on the counter) So what are you guys doing?

**Kramer:** Trying to figure out what movie to rent.

**Jerry:** Yeah, but you see we've seen all the comedies and action movies, and most of the horror movies in the store.

**Elaine:** Hmm that is a dilemma, have you guys ever seen Pride and Prejudice.

**Jerry**: Isn't that a very old chic flick snoozer.

**Elaine** (annoyed) no, it happens to be a classic.

**Kramer:** (turning to Jerry) Why don't we get Caddyshack again?

**Jerry:** To many times, what about gold finger.

**Kramer: **No James Bond always bums me out, British accents always depress me.

**Elaine:** British accents depress you?

**Kramer:** I think its because there all the same. Plus it sounds so sneaky like their all up to something.

Jerry and Elaine exchange glances.

**Elaine:** Well then you defiantly wouldn't like Pride and Prejudice because there is nothing but British accents.

**Jerry:** Why are all chic flicks titled the same, you ever noticed that? They all have these impressive sounding titles, like Steel Magnolias and Sleepless in Seattle, Pride and Prejudice, etc etc. Its so chickish.

**Elaine:** What do you know about it, I bet you've never even set through an entire "chick" flick, men just can't handle anything serious without making a joke.

**Jerry:** Wow Elaine when did you get so touché? And I can to sit through a chick flick me and Kramer have watched loads.

**Kramer:** We have?

Elaine crosses her arms

**Jerry: **Yes we have.

**Elaine**: Name one.

**Jerry**: Well there was uhh there was uh Sleepless in Seattle.

**Elaine**: What is it about?

**Jerry:** It-It's about Meg Ryan, and how she uhhhh, she uhhh, Can't sleep, and she goes to Seattle cause she can't sleep, and then she meets this guy and they sleep together.

**Elaine:** No.

**Jerry: **Well I got the main points, anyway the point is that I am completely capable of watching a chick flick

**Elaine:** Just not actually taking any of it in.

**Jerry:** Well I was busy…

**Elaine:** On a date?

**Jerry: **I would've watched it, but my date kissed me, and well I couldn't just shove her off could I?

**Kramer: **Man, I would have, no one interrupts my movie.

**Elaine:** Jerry I bet you that you can't sit through the whole of Pride and Prejudice without falling asleep, and trust me I won't be occupying you.

**Jerry: **What will I get if I can?

**Elaine:** relinquished from the humiliation of knowing that you can't sit through a movie without getting fidgety.

**Jerry:** Besides that?

**Elaine:** You can pick a movie that you don't think I can sit through and I'll watch it.

**Jerry:**….and….

**Elaine:**…God Jerry, I'll order a pizza.

**Jerry: **Ok, why not, and no anchovies.

**Elaine:** What will I get if you can't?

**Jerry:** Pardoned from my wrath of bad sportsmanship

**Elaine: **Nice try

**Jerry:** Umm ok how bought a movie of choice for your ownership….and of course a pizza

**Elaine:** Deal.

* * *

Hours later Elaine and Jerry and Kramer set on the couch halfway through Pride and prejudice, Kramer was asleep, and Jerry and Elaine were enthralled. 

_"I admire you and love you most ardently"_ Said Mr. Darcy to Elizabeth.

Jerry turned to Elaine

**Jerry:** He admitted it! I knew it! I-

**Elaine:** Shhhh!

* * *

_"You are much to generous to trifle with my affections if your feelings remain the same as they were last spring please tell me so, and I shall be silenced on the subject forever."_

Elaine gives audible sigh

**Elaine: **Oh Mr. Darcy

**Jerry: **She would have done better with Bingly.

**Elaine:** What! Bingly's Jane's.

**Jerry:** shhhh!

* * *

Credits roll

Elaine shuts off the TV

**Jerry** (stretching out) Well I did it Elaine. I sat through the whole thing.

**Elaine:** And I daresay you enjoyed yourself.

**Jerry: **Well it was…alright, but..

**Elaine:** As I suspected you are far to prideful.

**Jerry:** And you were too prejudiced against me.

Pause, somehow there isn't humor, only awkwardness. The room is lit only by three candles.

**Elaine:** Well it looks like Kramer, didn't make it, I should have made the bet on him,

Jerry looks his way and chuckles but then turns back to Elaine

**Jerry:** You know there's one thing I still don't understand.

**Elaine:** What?

**Jerry:** How Mr. Bennet could stand being married to Mrs. Bennet. I would have divorced her.

**Elaine** (laughs)Back then people rarely ever divorced.

**Jerry **(leans in close to her and whispers in her ear) Yeah that's when prositures were invented I've seen Jack the Ripper

Elaine stiffens at Jerry's proximity. Jerry seems not to notice.

**Jerry: **Though I did like Mr. Darcy I do admit, though I feel like he loved Elizabeth more than she loved him.

**Elaine:** No he didn't (forgetting her stiffness and pulling back to look accusingly into Jerry's eyes. Big mistake)

**Jerry:** Oh yeah! He liked her the whole time, and she didn't like him until she saw how pretty his house was.

**Elaine:** she thought he hated her.

**Jerry: **Bull, you can tell when someone likes you, she was just to prejudice.

**Elaine: **Mr. Darcy was prejudice against her and her family.

Jerry (suddenly realizing how close they were glanced down and pulled back a little.) ( Elaine relaxed)

**Elaine:** You know Jerry in some ways you're a lot like Mr. Darcy.

**Jerry: **I am?

**Elaine: **Your proud an arrogant and yet your nice too, and your tall and handsome, and witty, though I do admit you're a bit more sociable.

**Jerry:** I don't know rather to take that as a compliment or insult, but you think I'm handsome?

**Elaine:** I never would have dated you if I didn't think so

**Jerry:** Well that's vain, I think you're a bit more like Mr. Darcy than me. With a bit of Elizabeth mixed in.

Pause Their eyes meet again and somehow they are close again.

**Elaine: **You think I'm like Elizabeth?

**Jerry:** Yeah I do intelligent witty, prejudice, determined, unaffected, beautiful, -

**Elaine** (heart stopped) You think I'm beautiful.

**Jerry: **If your admitting to thinking I'm handsome I might as well admit that your pretty. And how could you not know that?

**Elaine:** Your right I am beautiful (says in Mr. Darcy voice)

**Jerry: **Did you ever think that the problem with us, and our relationship is that we can't be serious

**Elaine:** Is that a slight Mr. Seinfeld?

**Jerry: **Not to you personally but I suppose to us it is.

Elaine pauses and looks at him quixotically

**Elaine: **Yeah I suppose it might be why we never can have a long lasting relationship, but I love humor.

**Jerry:** So do I, I just wish sometimes for… I guess what I can't have.

It sounded open and yet it was directed more towards Elaine.

**Elaine:** True love?

Jerry: Yeah (looking thoughtfully at Elaine) I mean why shouldn't we be able to have it Elaine?

**Elaine:** ….We? (Hopefully)  
They seem dangerously close.

Jerry panics

**Jerry:** Well I meant… us as in separately cause were so similar so I put the Us together….

Elaine leans in and kisses Jerry slowly on the mouth and the pulls back a little to look at him.

Jerry is frozen

**Jerry:** I like watching chick flicks

**Elaine:** Jerry you said no jokes.

**Jerry:** Sorry its instinct, oh god shut me up, do that thing again.

Elaine smiles. And complies. Jerry kisses her back.

**Kramer: **Wow what did I miss.

They separate

**Elaine:** A lot.

* * *

I've always wanted them to just jump each other, so thats why it was a little quick, sorry. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
